It is known to provide passenger-side airbag modules with slide-on combustion chambers. One such module is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,223 of Lauritzen, et al. In such a construction, the combustion chamber is commonly in the form of a hollow cylinder which is extruded with side rails. The body of the reaction canister includes channels which receive the side rails. Because of the presence of the side rails, the ends of the combustion chamber cannot be radially formed over an inner base member. Instead, end plates are screwed onto the ends of the combustion chamber. While such a construction is satisfactory in many circumstances, it would sometimes be desirable to radially form the ends of the combustion chamber.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an airbag module having a slide-on combustion chamber with ends that may be radially formed. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.